kickin it with emma
by clintonvillegirl
Summary: Emma moves to Seaford with her dad ans sort of sisters after a debacle at her old school, once she meets the wasabi warriors things go up from there. but do they really?
1. Chapter 1

Emmas POV

i woke up to a horrible honking noise next to me, i turned over looking for my alarm to press the snooze button and ended up smacking my dad in the face, hey it worked! UGH! i forgot to day was my first day at Seaford high, well my first day at any high school really i had been home schooled for the first quarter cause we knew i would be on the road with my dad a lot. i looked at my clock and saw that is said 7:00 ok i can manage i got dressed in this (polivore) i didn't bother with make up, i never do, went downstairs made my lunch, cause school lunches creep me out and headed out the door to my new school.

once i got there i knew is was so not the place for me. i had only ever gone to an informal hippy school and this was so different! i found my locker and put in my combo and it worked on like the 10th try, i put my crap in it and when i turn to close it i run straight into this amazingly attractive guy.

?: "whoa, you ok there?"

me: "yeah im fine, sorry" i mumbled then walked off to my first class , English.

jacks POV

i was walking up to my locker and saw that i had a new neighbor, she turned around and bumped into me. and she was gorgeous!

me: "whoa you ok there?" i managed to get out

?: "yeah im fine, sorry" she mumbled and ran off before i could ask her name. then i went to my class, English, and i saw her again she was next to frank with his arm around her. i walked over there and was going to flip him, i mean no girl deserves to talk to frank. as soon as i got there every thing started to go all funky.

me: "hey frank, leave her alone."

frank: "ok make me, jack!"

me: "ok lets do this!"

her: "hey boys! first of all jack, i can take care of myself and secondly jack has a point, frank get your arm off me!"

frank: "yeah and whos going to make me?"

her: "i am." she said matter of factly and then just flipped him and walked out of class. i just stood there slack jawed.

her: "oh and before i leave jack mouth looks better closed!" she said as she walked away

emmas POV

i was just sitting at my desk and this hulking boy came up and sat next to putting his arm around me. i ignored it until the boy from earlier came up and started talking to the ass.

boy from earlier: "hey frank leaver her alone," so that was hulks name!

frank: "ok, make me jack!" so jack was his name?

jack: "ok lets do this!"

me: "hey boys! first of all, jack i can take care of myself secondly jack has a point, frank get your arm off me!" after that i flipped frank leaving jack slack jawed and called over my sholder to him,

me: "oh and before i leave jack, mouth looks better closed!"


	2. Chapter 2

emmas pov

after the frank thing i walked home to find my dad passed out on the couch, i quietly went upstairs to my room and got changed into something a little more me: polivore. i grabbed a book, my ipod and put them in my bag with my phone then i set out to find a quiet place in nature to read and get away from life. once i found the woods i climbed a tree, put my earbuds in, turned on taylor swift (and yes i know how bad she is) then i opened my book and started reading. i lost track of time, by the time i finished my book it was almost dark, crap my dad would be looking for me, i checked my phone and sure enough 5 missed calls from my dad and 8 from my mom, oh crap crap crap! if he called mama things would be bad! i called them both back and told them where i was.

when i got home my dad started to yell at me for leaving school and i had to explain what happened, then lillian who was napping when i came by earlier got into my lap and started defending me! it was the cutest thing, she even told him how i left a note by her bed to give to him. then there was the whole thing of why did i leave her with the note cause he was the parent.

me: "i left it with her because i knew she would remember when she woke up and if you forgot i woke you up and told you that i would be back and i was going to find a place to read"

dad: "well ok you make a fare point and you are 15 so i guess its ok but next time answer you phone!"

me: "ok sorry about the phone i was listening to music and didn't hear it." after that we ate dinner and the girls went to bed but i could not sleep, i kept thinking about what i did back home that made me need to come here with daddy.

jack pov

after the new girl left frank just stayed on the ground and i went through my morning classes with out disruption.

~skip til lunch~

at lunch i was sitting at the table with milton, eddie, kim, and jerry when some guy like 40 years old came into the cafeteria yelling if anybody has seen "Emma" when eddie turned to me

eddie: "isn't she the girl that flipped frank in English this morning?"

me: "maybe, i didnt get her name."

i walked up to him and described the girl from before and he said that was her and let out a string of curses when i told him what happened. after that he left muttering under his breath what how he was going to ground her.

~skip til after school~

when i got home i blew through the house, got my gi and went to the dojo. when i got there i put on the gi and started to work out on the peg board when rudy came in and called a dojo meeting.

rudy: "as im sure all of you heard there is a new girl in town that does karate and we nned her to come here not the black dragon because she is a first degree black belt and we need all the help we can get, plus we don't want her to go there.

after we agreed to do recruit emma, kim and i sparred and i won, eddie and milton sparred and jerry and rudy sparred. when i got home i sat down and turned on the tv because both my mom and my dad were away on business trips.


	3. Chapter 3

emmas pov

the next day i walked sonya to her first day of middle school and then went to my locker hoping not to see jack, i of course spotte him with all his friends waiting at my locker and when i opened it they all started to try and get me to go to the bobby wasabi dojo.

me: "it sweet that you would think of e but i dont do karate any more."

jack: "but what about yesterday with frank? you did it then and it was a perfect flip too!"

me: "guys no i cant, yeah i used to but something happened at my old school and i had to move here." kim pulled me aside and said

kim: "look i get if you dont want to talk to the guys about it but you can tell me."

me: "ok, here goes. last year this girl Althea was bullying be and i stood up for myself but i accidently broke her arm and her nose... i wont have that happen again."

kim: "i get it, but rudy can teach you how to control your strength and the dojo is a great place to work out and blow off steam."

me: "ok, can i come after school?"

jack: "sure, kim can you take her?"

kim: "ok!"

after school i went to the dojo and met rudy.

rudy: "where did you learn karate? you really good!"

me: "my grampa taught my dad and he taught me but i learned judo from my friend nick at his dojo."

rudy: "how long have you been doing martial arts?"

me: "about 2 years i was never any good until last year though."

rudy: "ok well show us what you got and spar jack."

me: "thats not a good idea..."

jack: "why not scared ill beat you? not worry ill go easy!"

me: "no its not that its just that... i dont trust myself not to hurt people when i spar them."

kim: "hey emma, its ok trust me jack can take it."

me: "ok? you ready jack?"

jack: "yup! prepare to find yourself beaten!"

jack and i sparred for a good 5 minutes before i won.

jack pov

i was kinda worried when we brought emma into the dojo cause she seemed kinda shaky and a little bit freaked out. i wonder whats wrong. i tried to lighted the mood with the whole ill go easy thing but that did not work so we sparred. and she WON! how did she win im the best in here! and yeah i know i sound like a jerk but is true! she is really good.

me: "hey emma, where did you learn that? nobody here has been able to beat me. you are really strong!"

emma: "well like i said my grampa and my dad plus its kind of instinkt for me i mean i only started 2 years ago. i guess im a natural. and sorry about kicking your ass!"

then she left. i had to follow her and try to talk more.


	4. Chapter 4

emma pov

after the dojo i went to find my spot in the woods to read and go into another world but when i got into the forest i mad no noise so i easily heard somebody following me, i climbed the nearest tree and waited to see who it was. it was frank, why the hell was frank following me? i thought i made my opinions on him very clear! i jumped down landing on him and pinning him on the ground.

me: "what the hell are you doing here!?"

frank: "i followed you here, your not going to get away with what you did to me!"

me: "oh yeah? and whos going to stop me?"

all of the black dragons: "we are and you will pay little girl"

me: "finally i dont have to hold back! lets get it on!"

jack: "wait emma dont! you'll get hurt!"

me: "no i wont jack, stay out of this you'll get your ass kicked!"

while i fought the back dragon dojo i finally felt like i could give in to this need to fight and win at any cost and this time in turned out that the cost was that jack was now scared of me, i didn't want that, all i wanted was to fight the black dragons and win. out of the corner of my eye i saw jack run away looking panicked and terrified. i finished off the sensi then called 911 for them and took off to go find a tree i could read in. when i read it was like all else just went away, that need, any sadness, anger or guilt i was feeling just went away because i wasn't in my world any more i was in my book and thats why i didnt notice when kim was wondering in the woods calling my name.

kims pov

i was practicing on a dummy when jack came in and said in a shaky voice: "emma is fighting all of the black dragon dojo! we need to help her!"

me: "well why aren't you fighting with her?"

jack: "she wouldnt let me she said she did not have to hold back any more and that i would get hurt if i helped." as he said this i ran out of the dojo and went to find her. if what she told me about before was true she would need my help!

i was running franticly in the woods looking for her when i hear sirens and went in that direction sure that it was an ambulance for emma. it tuned out that it was an ambulance but not for her, for the entire black dragon dojo. i turned around calling for her as i ran. i saw her sitting up in a tree higher than seemed possible and when i called out for her she didnt hear me, that means she is reading or listening to music. so i started climbing the tree still calling her name hoping she would hear me and eventually she did.

emma: "what are you doing here?"

me: "jack told us you were fighting the black dragons, all of them. i think the others are behind me with back up. or they will me soon!"

emma "i thought jack ran in fear..."

me: "hell no! why would he run in fear?"

emma: "because i took out the entire dojo on my own! because thats not possible!" she said as she started to climb down to my level.

me: "i mean yeah its kind scary but its also really, really cool! i mean you kicked their asses!" we kept talking as i walked her to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

jacks pov

when the rest of us ran into the woods after kim we heard her calling for emma and then we heard sirens and went to see what was going on and all of our surprise it was the black dragon dojo being put into an ambulance. once we heard emma and kim talking we left them alone.

emmas pov

Once kim and I got back to my place we found my dad and his band getting ready to go on the road.

Dad: "hey I gotta go for a few days, do you think you could watch the girls while I'm gone?"

me: "yeah I can, but three things, one when are you getting back? And two where are you going and can I have some money on my card? Oh and I'll be having friends over."

Dad: "yeah there is money on your card and I will be back in about a week and a half I'm going to cinncinati."

Me: "k. Hope you and the guys have fun! Bye!" as dad and the band left Kim turned to me and asked.

Kim: "who does he mean by 'the girls'?"

me: "Lillian, Sonya! Come here please!" I shouted as a response. As Lillian and Sonya came pounding down the stairs Kim looked at me astonished.

Kim: "he left you to take care of two little kids for a week and some odd days!?" she asked surprised.

Me: "yeah it's not that big a job I mean we all do our thing and I make sure they don't die. Plus I take off school until he gets back!"

kim: "if you say so but I'm still spending the night, k?"

Me: "k, we gotta go to the store though. Everybody go get your shoes and coats on and littlebird please put some pants on." as we were getting ready Kim turned to me and asked,

Kim: "the car? But your only 15?"

Me: "ya but I took the test early and with our special circumstances the people let me get my license early! It comes in handy." I told Kim then called for the girls and we left!

After we got back to the house I put lillian down for a nap and then we put on a bobby wasabi movie.


	6. Chapter 6

emmas pov

The next day I took Sonya to school and lillan to the dojo with me. once we got there lillian sat on the mats and watched me work out and after like an hour she fell asleep and i put her down on the couch in rudys office. after a few hours jack and rudy came in with sombody. i didn't see who because i was working on the peg board. when i got down rudy poked his head out of his office.

rudy: "emma would you please tell me why there is a crying toddler on my couch?"

me: "oh crap, rudy, sorry i get her." i said as i went into his office and got lillian to stop crying and lay in my arms as she went back to sleep.

rudy: "ok we'll get to why you have a toddler in my office later but right now i want you to meet robert mesnard, he was looking at dojos in town to sponsor. by the way how does he know you dad?"

when he said that i looked over at the man rudy was talking about and was so surprised that i almost dropped lillian.

me: "grampa? what are you doing here? i havent seen you since you got your Pastor license like 5 years ago!" i gave him a hug and saw rudy looking flabbergasted by the door.

rudy: "you know him?"

me: "yeah he is my grandpa."

rudy: "ok...?

grampa: "ok im just going to come right out and say it, thats not youe baby is it?"

me: "no she and her sister are living with me and daddy until thier mom can work out custody things. which reminds me i have to go pick up sonya from school. We'll talk more when i get back. k?" i went to get sonya in the car and brought her back to the dojo to do her homework. when we got there i introduced her to my grampa and rudy and the rest of the gang who were there by now (with my homework). we had a lesson and then i invited everybody back to my house for Ramon and ice cream.

after that we we all went to my house for a few hours. later grampa, rudy, eddie, milton, and jerry had to leave but jack and kim decided to stay a little longer. we put in the first of the lord of the rigs movies and i crashed by the end of the second one kim crashed by the middle of the second one and jack crashed after the first one. i woke up in the middle of the night in my bed with lillian and sonya in hers across the room. i was kinda freaked cause i didnt know how i got from my chair to my bed, so i went over to the guest room to see if anybody went there after i fell asleep and sure enough kim was in the guest bed. where was jack? i checked down stairs and he was passed out on the couch with the last movie credits blaring. i turned off the tv and woke him up.

me: "there is another bed if you want it."

jack: "no theres not. or at least there wasnt one when i put you and kim up stairs?"

me: "so it was you that put me in my bed? huh. well anyway there is sonyas bed and she can crawl in with me or lillian and i could crawl in with her and you can have my bed."

jack: "ok. are you sure sonya wouldnt mind cause im not going to make all three of you fit in that little twin sized bed." as we walked up the stairs i explained that she wouldnt even know she was being moved. when we got upstairs i put sonya in by bed with lillian and crawled in with them and was out in an minute.


	7. Chapter 7

jacks pov

in the morning i woke up in sonyas bed with lillian poking me to wake up and feed her. i didnt want to wake emma after her who ordeal with the black dragons and looking after the girls all day so i went downstairs to find kim making waffles.

kim: "good job lillian!"

me: "wait what? you sent her to wake me up?" i said still groggy from sleep.

kim: "yup! and she did a good job right? emmas not awake yet is she?"

me: "no shes not up yet i didnt want to wake her up so early. what time is it anyway?"

kim: "its about 11am. why"

me: "oh i was just thinking that we should let emma sleep in but its already 11. we'll wake her up after we make waffles. k?"

kim: "k" as kim and sonya were making waffles i played with lillian and thought about emma. the next thing i know she is coming down the stairs in her pjs rubbing her eyes looking absolutely gorgeous!

emmas pov

i woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles burning and the sound of kids playing down stairs. i got up and went down in my pjs and found jack playing with littlebird in the living room, sonya and kim making waffles in the kitchen.

me: "hey kim, i think your waffles are burning!" i said through my sleepy voice.

jack: "emma! you up!"

me: "yeah why didnt you wake me up when the rest of you woke up? and shouldnt sonya be at school?"

jack: "we wanted you to get some sleep and-"

kim: "we will take sonya in for her afternoon classes. sorry!"

sonya: "why do i have to go to school? emma doesnt!"

me: "well sonya you have to go to school because you need to learn and i dont cause i need to take care of your sister. k? trust me i would much rather be at school than sitting at home watching tinker bell or at the dojo trying to work out and watch her at the same time. do i wish you could stay too? sometimes. cause then maybe i could go get my home work from school or just have a break but both my dad and your mom said you had to go to school, k?"

sonya: "k" she said in a very sad voice that made me almost want to say she could stay home, but of course i had to be a good 'parent' and make her go to school.

after i took sonya to school i came back and saw jack with lillian and kim getting ready to go to school.

me: "kim, i can give you a ride if you want."

kim: "no thanks. i can walk." after she left jack and i played with lillian until her nap-time then sonya called me and said that she would be spending the night at a friends house so jack and i decided to watch a movie. and yes i picked harry potter and the half blood prince and after that we watched the next one, about have way throught harry potter 7 part 1 i was silently sobbing into my knees from the all of the deaths of all of the wonderful people.

jack: "hey, you ok?"

me: "yeah im fine, but why do they all have to die?" i snuffled

jack: "we can turn it off if you want?" he said as he pulled me close to him so i was resting on his shoulder.

me: "hell no! why would we want that?"

jack: "because its making you cry?"

me: "well we are not turning it off." as we continued to watch we fell asleep, me sleeping in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

jacks pov

i woke up to emma laying in my arms on the couch, and lillian watching tinker bell. it was a school day and i couldnt miss another one, i left emma a note and told lillian that i was going to school. when i got there i met up with the guys and kim. after that we just had a normal day and we went to the dojo after. but i couldnt help thinking about last night and how nice it was to wake up with emma in my arms. i think i might really like her. i mean ive had girlfriends in the past but i really like emma.

emmas pov

in the morning i woke up to lillian poking my face wanting breakfast of nutella! i thought i fell asleep in jacks arms? where was he? oh well, i have to make littlebird some food. all i did that day was catch up on my homework play with lillian and around lunch i took lillian to school so i could turn my work in and get home work for today.

english teacher: "umm...here's your homework emma. may i ask who the baby is?"

me: "her name is lillian and she is sort of y adoptive sister. my dad went out of town on tour with his band and im watching her and her sister until he gets back next week."

teacher: "ok? well you should try to get a sitter so you can come to school at least once this week."

me: "i'll try." it went like that with all of the teachers. after all of those awkward conversations i swung by the lunch room to see jack and the gang. we hung out with them until the bell rang and they had to go to PE.

went we got home i decided that after her nap i would take lillian and sonya to the play ground. while lillian was sleeping i heard a knock on the front door, i went to go see who it was and found my dads girlfriend kyra standing on the porch with her suitcases and guitar.

kyra: "hey, your dad sent me to help with the girls"

me: "ok good cause i miss people and not having to take care of them. i mean i love them but im 15!"

kyra: "I get it thats why im here, and now you can go back to school!"

me: "ok well i have to go get sonya from school and lillian is still asleep, can you stay here with her?"

kyra: "sure." as she unpacked her stuff i went to get sonya and when i got back i told them that i would be at the dojo if they needed any help.


	9. Chapter 9

jacks pov

once we got to the dojo we saw emma arguing with her grampa (bob)

bob: "its not safe for you to be doing karate here! remember last time i tried to teach you? you couldnt even flip that kid in you class, what was his name? aidan."

emma: "yeah i couldnt then but that was 5 years ago and he was an orange belt when i was just a white belt plus he is like so much bigger than me!"

bob: "its just not safe for you to be fighting these people. please just trust me, you will get hurt! you are a whit belt and they are all at least yellow belts."

emma: "im not a white belt. do you not see the black belt tied around my waist? and trust me i wont get hurt!" she said with tears streaming down her face, i have never seen her get so mad at someone, not even when she fought all of the black dragons, that was just determination.

bob: "i thought it was a borrowed belt. and you are just not mature enough to take care of yourself in the dojo." at this point i had to step in,

me: "umm.. excuse me? but she-" before i could finish emma cut me off.

emma: "i can handle my own battles jack!" then she turned back to bob

emma: "and not mature enough to fight in a dojo?! you didnt say anything when i told you i was taking care of two little girls!" this is when he really screwed up!

bob: "well your a girl thats what your good at! plus i thought you were just watching her for a few hours while you dad worked."

emma: "oh so just because im a girl means that im meant to be at home with the kids and not learning karate?!" then she turned to me.

emma: "jack you wanted to help right?"

me: "yeah i ?"

emma: "we are going to spar and show my grampa that i wont get hurt in this dojo. k?"

me: "k?" we sparred and let me tell you i didnt hold back, not even a little bit, and she still beat me.

me: "um, bob? you gotta give it to her she can handle herself just fine, now i suggest you leave!"

emma: "oh and tell gramma i love her!" as soon as he left she went to go sit on a stack of mats and tried to keep us from knowing that she was crying.

emmas pov

after jack and i sparred he said something to grampa.

jack: "um, bob? you gotta give it to her she can handle herself just fine, now i suggest you leave!"

me: "oh and tell gramma i love her!" after he left i went over to a stack of mats and tried to not let anybody know that I was crying. i was unsuccessful! jack saw and came over.

jack: "whats wrong, are you ok?"

me: "no im not ok. but ill be fine." I had to say that! I am not the kind of person that openly shows weakness, and I hate pity.

jack: "tell me whats wrong."

me: "its just that he used to be so different, then he became a stupid pastor and everything changed! plus he brought up memories about why i came here."

jack: "if you want you can tell me what happened?"

me: "ok, well first it was just typical teen things. like you know, parents hiding things and cute guys at school"

jack: "what were your parents hiding?"

me: "my mom was hiding an engagement and my dad was hiding a girlfriend. i knew both but i couldnt tell them and that may not sound bad, but to me it was, i would be happy for my mom but he has a kid and i so dont want a sister, and my dad has had girlfriends in the past but this one was like 15 years younger and after what happened last time i just kinda didnt want him to have a girlfriend and i know that sounds mean but it was just how i felt."

jack: "what happened last time?"

me: "he was saving up for a ring and she broke his heart. she literally said 'i dont love you anymore, get out of my house' she got to keep the house and the dog."

jack: "ok yeah thats bad! so what happened at school?"

me: "well it was just kind of an ongoing thing but it started in seventh grade when i really liked this guy but my friend gen liked him too. one night he texted me asking if he had a chance with him and so i set them up to be a good friend, i mean i didnt think it would last. but then my friend tulia accidently called him and kept saying 'crap i called that guy you like!' and of course he heard and it spread. by the time gen heard it had blown over and i told her it was a prank that tulia pulled. she bought it, but i still liked him and when they broke up he was a complete dick to us and yet i still liked him. i couldnt talk about it to anyone cause you know bff's ex-bf, not going to happen. then last year the popular girl (althea) found out and told him, gen, and everybody. after that gen wasnt my friend anymore and althea kept on teasing me. finaly i couldnt take it any more and i cracked."

jack: "what you do?" at this point i had tears openly running down my cheeks and let me tell i dont cry in front of anybody.

me: "i may have hit her a few times. and apparently i broke her arm and nose. but after that aidan, the guy that my grampa talked about, came up to me and started to hit on me. he was the class jock the typical hot guy. and he knew it, he thought i would just bend to his will like all of the girls and he didnt like it when i didnt."

jack: "what did he do? if he hurt you?"

me: "my dignity yes but not physically he wouldnt do that he just told all of the teachers that i had i knife and that i told him i would kill him. they didnt belive the kill part but they did think i had a knife, i got expelled."

jack: "yeah that sucks! im so sorry. now i get why you didnt want me to spar with you first day, you thought what happened to althea migh happen to me." he pulled me into his chest and we just sat there for the rest of class.


End file.
